Comforters, such as down comforters, provide an extra layer of comfort and warmth to those who choose to use them while sleeping. However, the filler, e.g., down filler, is typically very difficult to clean, and repetitive cleaning can impact the quality of the filler itself. In order to diminish the need for cleaning, fillers are often covered with a duvet or comforter cover. The duvet or comforter cover protects the filler while, at the same time, contributing an aesthetically appealing element to the bed in and of itself.
An alternative to sleeping under a down comforter is sleeping under the top sheet only of a bed setting. While a top sheet is much easier to clean than a duvet or comforter cover, it does not provide the same degree of warmth and comfort as a comforter does. Further, the downside of using a top sheet only as a cover is exacerbated when one considers the desire to create a “neat” looking bed, in which the top sheet must be aligned with the bottom sheet and then tucked into the mattress. Further yet, top sheets tend to shift and get tangled with other bed coverings during sleep, causing discomfort. Many people, especially young children and adolescents, often forego aligning their bed sheets when such task proves too difficult and/or time-consuming.
It is therefore common for people to forego the use of a top sheet and, instead, sleep on a bottom sheet with a cover, e.g., duvet cover, (with filler) only. However, contact between a person's skin and the duvet or comforter cover itself necessitates the cleaning of the duvet or comforter cover more often than a cover that sits only on top of a clean top sheet. Further, to clean the duvet or comforter cover, the filler, e.g., down filler, must be removed from the duvet or comforter cover. The process of removing the filler from the duvet or comforter cover can be difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, re-inserting the filler into the clean duvet or comforter cover can prove quite aggravating as the filler tends to gather or “bunch” unevenly, and it is difficult to manipulate the filler into each corner of the duvet or comforter cover. Indeed, the time consumption and aggravation associated with cleaning a duvet or comforter cover convinces many people to wash their duvet or comforter cover much less often than they should or likely desire to. Alternatively, for those who clean their duvet or comforter covers frequently, these covers fade and become further worn with time.
Although specific problems have been addressed in this Background, this disclosure is not intended in any way to be limited to solving those specific problems.